


Assassins & Shinobi's Part 2

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Assassins & Shinobi's [2]
Category: Assassins Creed/Naruto
Genre: Attempted Murder, Death Threats, F/M, Hinata is saved, Kidnapping, Naruto is Just Naruto, One-Sided Relationship, Son uses Father's Technique, Weapon used against the owner, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: Part 2 of Assassins and Shinobi’s.  What will happen?  Read & find out!!  I don’t either Assassins Creed or Naruto.





	

‘Oh, my head’. A certain heiress said to herself. “Enjoy the sleep princess?”, a mocking voice got her attention. She knew far too well, that she didn’t have to ask herself who it was, since there was only one person who had up ducted her In the first place. It was then that she noted that he hadn’t done anything to her. He hadn’t tied her wrists or legs up, gagged her, nothing. His next words stopped her in her tracks. “Go ahead and try to escape, and I’ll end your life before you know it”, Ezio threatened her. Hinata tried to process her to options. She could either do what her father would do, and wait for help to come. Or, she could do what her “boy” friend Naruto Uzumaki would do and go against the order(s) of she had been given. 

‘I’ll give it a try, and if it doesn’t work, Naruto, I just wanted you to know that I love you’, she told herself, thinking that she wouldn’t get a chance to go back home. While Ezio had his back turned, the black-haired beauty made a run for it. “Oh well”, the assassin told himself, and threw a kunai that would’ve sliced her through her back. That is…Until the weapon was caught, then the weapon was thrown back at him, and sliced through Ezio’s stomach. “Well, that sucks”. Ezio were his last words before he plopped to the ground, lifeless.

Hinata turned her body around, wanting to know why the impact didn’t happen. Before turning her head back to and she ran into something solid. “Nice to meet you again, Hinata-Chan”. Hinata looked up, and saw the man of her dreams, Naruto Uzumaki, and gave him a tight hug, thinking that her life was on the verge of dying. He returned it, but not before noticing that his training vest had gotten wet from her tears. “It’s ok”, Naruto told her as her used his thumbs to brush the tears out of her eyes. “What do you say we get out of here?”, Naruto suggested, to which Hinata nodded vigorously. Then, the two of them disappeared thanks to the Teleportation Technique that he had learned from his dad, Minato Namikaze.


End file.
